Usuario discusión:EstrellaPsíquica
Esta es mi página de discu. Porfi, enviadme muuuuuuuuuuchos mensajes. Amm... - 11/07/12 ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Este mensaje también va dirigido a Afri (Esk me da pereza ponerlo 2 veces). Bueno, os quería hacer un regalo, pero os lo haré luego (Ahora toy atareado). PD: Aprovecho para estrenar mi firma. ¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png Feliccitá...! - 12/07/12 ¡Felicidades! Mañana te dejo el regalo, hoy no he tenido demasiado tiempo para conectarme y aún menos para hacer los regalillos. Sé que no son demasiado bonitos pero bueno... mañana te lo dejo, ahora me tengo que despedir. Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Chat - 12/07/12 ¿Te puedes poner? Gracias, Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: Chat - 12/07/12 Oki, non problem. Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Color del fondo del Periódico - 12/07/12 Lo hice para que tu sprite quedara bien... Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! ¡Contribuye aquí! デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: Color del fondo del Periódico - 12/07/12 ¡De nada! Por cierto, léete el capítulo 1 de ¡La Nueva Teselia!. He añadido un par de cosillas al final... Bueno Tu regalo de cumple *3* perdon por no darlo antes, es que no pude. Archivo:Estheeer_x3.png Je... Hecho con paint y sin bases *w* Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gif15:12 12 jul 2012 (UTC) 09:31 13 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Si quieres te enseño un truco para poner firmas sin tener que estar agobiado porque no te cabe en preferencias... P.D.2: ¿Te has unido a mi wikia? ewe Escuela Centro Pokémon Wiki Sobre la escuela, Garry y yo nos la hemos quedado. Hemos hecho cambios, por ejemplo, tenéis hasta el 20/07 para hacer la primera prueba. Visita la página para más información. Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! Lectura obligada デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Periódico Lo hice yo porque había prisa en acabar. Tampoco puse Fakémon porque aquello era de Luchi. Porfavor, respondeme a lo de la Escuela Centro Pokémon Wiki y a esto. En el próximo número, apuraos a hacerlo. Necesitaremos que el próximo periódico esté listo el Martes. A ver si podemos... Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! Lectura obligada デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: Periódico 1: Thanks 2: Bueno, era más o menos, entre el martes y el jueves, pero cuanto antes mejor. 3: No lo entendí 4: Por ejemplo, Espeon (por decir algo) P.D. ¿Te puedes poner al chat? Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! Lectura obligada デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: Periódico 1: ^^ 2: xD 3: Mejor lo hago sólo yo, es que me encargo de esa parte, oki? 4: Ok, tienes hasta el 20/07. P.D. ¿Te puedes poner al chat? Thanks ^^ P.D.2 ¿Qué te pareció el periódico? P.D.3 Esta será de las últimas veces que veas esta firma... Archivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.pngデイビッド ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Mis blogs! Lectura obligada デイビッドArchivo:Cipirán_N2B2_mini.png Re: Periódico 1 y 2: Cierto 3: Porfa, dejamela a mi, es lo que mejor se me da, analizar Pokémon y hacer sus Movesets, porfa, porfa 4: Oki, non problem 5: Thanks ^^ 6: Sí, esta... Archivo:Matís_mini.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¡Lo primero que pienso! ¿A qué estás esperando para leernos? En vivoArchivo:Matís_mini.png 19:10 13 jul 2012 (UTC) eweU En lo de las inscripciones a ZPA (Zombie pokemon attack), en lo de "En la Novela" NO tienes que poner una muerte por incendio, sino UNA provocada por zombies, además lo de la muerte familiar ya está cogida. Por qué no dices que de pequeña veías visiones relacionadas con zombies? con eso bastará. Si te gusta me lo dices, i si no, entonces intentare buscarte una nueva... gracias x la paciencia ^^U нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 22:24 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ^.^ Ahora lo hago, y gracias por ayudarme a pensar algo relacionado con las visiones ;3 нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 20:47 19 jul 2012 (UTC) He visto el comentario de ZPA y... ...¿a qué fondo te referías? Yo tenía ese fondo anteriormente. Y gracias por el comentario, pero no creo que me haya quedado bien n.nU bueeno, pues gracias por animarme un poquito c: нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 06:56 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Esther... Nah, es sólo para estrenar firma xdddd, ya sabes que si quieres algún sprite o necesitas algo me dices, y eso ;3 Archivo:Kyoko Sakura solo uso de Luchi.png♥Kyσкσ $αкυяα ¡Λsк мє~! ¡Lιsтєη!♥Archivo:Kyoko Sakura solo uso de Luchi.png 20:57 21 ago 2012 (UTC)